Our Past, Our Present, Our Future
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: R for language and depressing events. Usagi was born into a world where she was hated by her father. Her life was dim and depressing...FINISHED!!! WAI!!!!!!!!
1. Birth:Prologue

Our Past, Our Present, Our Future.  
  
I want to write something about this which has something to do with Usagi.  
Kinda a 'Growing up Usagi' with a few unexpected twists here and there.  
Sm doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
I wanted to start this off with two poems and two prologues.  
  
I know lots, from all my life  
And yet I can't leave worry and strife  
There's no way to look up now  
I can only whisper, Ciao.  
My hands are clean and dirty still  
My heart is impossible to completely fill  
Love is a name, that comes from a being  
A word is the same, it keeps me from me-ing  
My mind is so vast and small  
There is one name to you I will call.  
  
She stared out the bedroom window.. Things happened so fast. At first, she was the crybaby, ditzy so-called  
heroine everyone knew as Sailor Moon. But she found romance and a confusing past which was  
just as confusing and upsetting as what had happened in her actual childhood on earth. She started  
to cry as she thought about it, hugging Mamoru tightly to her while wrapping herself tightly in the   
sheets.   
"Don't cry, Usa-ko, what's the matter?"   
"I was thinking about what happened then." She was sobbing.  
"Shhhht. It's alright, you have me." He placed his hand on hers.  
"Maybe it's best not to remember these things." She sighed and contently cuddled up into him and  
drifted into sleep.  
  
Stare now, through the mirrors of time  
Bittersweet and sour as a lime  
Through time, my friend, you'll find protection  
And your young love will become deep affection.  
You'll find dreams and hopes to chase  
People will know you by your face  
But sleep now, child, rest your while  
The days to come will not be mild.  
  
They had named her 'Usagi'. She was a beautiful child. Her hair was gold and her eyes were blue.  
Little Rabbit, they called her. They loved her. But love can reflect upon hatred, as light and shadow  
walk hand in hand. She had a twin brother, who they had named 'Kitsune'. Little Fox, they called  
him. Kaeri was glad, she could have the girl she wanted and Tsukaeri could have the boy he wanted.  
But there was a problem with Kitsune.  
"I'm afraid his lungs aren't working properly!"  
"Isn't there any sort of hope?"   
"I don't know. We'll try the best we can."  
Kaeri burst into tears as Tsukaeri just glared at the nurse. He demanded to speak to the nurse.  
"Hey you! You better fix him or you'll have seen better days! NOW!" He released the white collar  
of the nurse's outfit.   
Three hours later, Litte Rabbit's life changed forever. It is not always a good thing to alter the future.  
To be continued....  
Should I? Or once again should I leave it here? Your decision!  
PK 


	2. Confused

Confused  
  
Second part of Our Past, Our Present, Our Future.   
  
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boy's fingertips were a pale blue. His lips were tinted with the blue, too, and his lungs  
didn't move up and down with inhalation and exhalation. He was dead.  
Tsukaeri erupted with anger at the Tsukino's house. He hated it. It wasn't fair. He just wanted  
a boy. Was that so much to ask? Someone to follow in his footsteps. He just went into his room.  
Kaeri held Usagi while giving her her bottle. Her tears fell silently. She loved this little girl. And  
Tsukaeri should have been at least a little happy that he still had a child. A precious child who was  
blessed with beauty resembling that of the moon.  
Tsukaeri still got angry sometimes, but he was a little calmer and was a little nice towards the girl.  
He was less irritable, but best not reminded that a little boy named Kitsune had been left behind  
in his past. With time, though, those wounds would reopen. With time, Usagi would find that she  
was to overcome obstacles which would test her spirit to the very last shred.  
She had grown into a happy child at the age of three. Her hair was golden and long, so her mother  
would style it however she wanted. But she loved it one way. She loved it in odangos. It was out  
of her way but still looked cute.   
"Momma? I wanna go to the park!" She exclaimed one day after watching PenPen the penguin.  
"Of course we can go. Just get into some play clothes."   
"Okay!!" Usagi ran up to her room and put on a pink t-shirt and pink shorts. She scrambled down  
the stairs to find her father and mother in the living room.   
"Usagi-chan, we have something to tell you. You're going to have a baby brother or sister."  
Kaeri stroked the child's head.  
"Really?" She was fascinated with the idea of a little kid around the house.  
"I dun wanna talk about this right now. I wanna go to the park!" She was growing impatient.  
"Okay, little one. We'll go to the park." She took the little girl and walked her into the park.  
"Be a good girl and try not to get hurt."  
"Don't worry momma! I will be!" She ran off into the playground to the swing set. She sat on it,  
tilting gently until she got her momentum up.   
"Wow! Did you do that all by yourself?" A little boy scurried across the field to see her.  
"Yep! Momma's gonna be real proud!" She smiled.  
"Cool! Most of the girls are real sassy and prissy and all. You're not like that. I like you. I'm   
Kaji Tazuke." Usagi jumped down from the swing and landed on her feet lightly. She shook hands  
with the boy.  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino!" She smiled broadly.  
"Little Rabbit! We have to go home now!" She heard her mother's voice.  
"Coming! See you later, Kaji-kun." She started to run now. A sixth grader towered over her.  
"Hold it goldilocks! Where do you think you're goin'?"   
"N-nowhere! I'm just going home with my momma!" She cowered back, scared.  
"Not so fast." The boy threw a hook at her which landed her right cheek. She cried out a little.  
He continued to hit her until she was covered with dirt, blood, and bruises. She noted a liquid  
running down her face, a mixture of dirt, blood, and tears. She screamed out in pain when a dim  
crescent moon appeared on her face. The boy was thrown back and she continued to run towards her  
mother.  
"What happened Little Rabbit? You're hurt!"  
"A big boy beat me up." She sobbed.  
"It's okay." Kaeri picked the girl up and took her home. Tsukaeri was waiting.  
"Hello. Kaeri, could you go pick up the paper?" Tsukaeri asked.  
"Okay." Kaeri walked off towards the news stand.  
"Listen you. What happened?"  
"A big boy beat me up."  
"Really. What happened."  
"I'm telling the truth daddy!"  
"Fuckin' lier! Then why didn't you fight back?"  
"I'm too little and I'm not strong enough!"  
"Bet you're not strong enough for this either, then?" With that, he slapped her on the face, slamming  
her small body into the wall.   
"Daddy? What's wrong?"  
"You should have been the one to die!" He punched her again. She was thrown back into the wall,  
starting a terrible headache within her. Her muscles ached. He continued to throw blows at her,  
when she instinctively put her arms up.  
"Don't try to run away! You're being punished and don't try to escape." Just then, the door opened  
to reveal a worried Kaeri.  
"You won't tell a soul, woman, or I'll do it to you too." He hissed. She threw her arms up to her sides  
and picked Usagi up. She took her to her room and wrapped her wounds carefully.  
"I promise, Little Rabbit, I'll find you a better life to live than this." She lulled the girl to sleep and  
took her into her own room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope that that was a little better than the last chapter. I heard people complaining that they couldn't  
understand the last one.  
PK 


	3. I Can't Share My Pain With You

I Can't Share My Pain With You  
  
Third part in OPOPOF.   
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
  
  
She was completely sore. Her head throbbed. Her swollen bruises and red cuts were stabbing at her  
painfully. She needed some Aspirin. She peeked out the window, relieved to see that both her parents  
were gone. She kept a bottle of it in her room for this purpose. A girl of 4 years shouldn't have to  
learn to medicate herself.  
"Okay. 1 tablespoon." She gulped it down and took a drink of water from the bathroom. The pain   
lessened a little. 'I'll ask Momma if we can go ice skating later.' She thought before drifting into   
sleep.   
"We're home! Little Rabbit!" Kaeri called.  
"Momma?" She rubbed her eyes.  
"Can we go to the skating rink?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure, let me get my pair out of the closet. Get your pair"  
"Okay!" She went to the front closet and picked her white leather figure skates out of the mess of  
coats and gloves. She felt something towering over her. He smacked at her, throwing her against  
the wall. He reached for her throat, grasping the small circle in his hand, squeezing slightly at first...  
She cried out. The moon from before shone on her forehead, throwing her bangs out of its way,  
so that her father could see.  
"Ridiculous!" His grip grew tighter. Her face no longer showed any fear.  
"Let go." He flew towards the wall as her eyes returned to their normal state.  
"I'm sorry, daddy." No tears fell. She looked straight at him, her gaze warming his wounds with  
a healing coolness. They closed up, the wall was repaired, and he was reading the paper on the  
couch.   
She saw her mother come down the stairs. Usagi took this moment to examine her arm where the   
black and blue mark would have been, only to find that it was normal. She was glad. She didn't  
want her Mother hurt.  
They pulled up at the rink. Usagi slipped her skates on and put on her skirt and sweater. She ran  
out to the rink. She glided gracefully. 'Triple axle, butterfly, point spin, crane...' She repeated in her  
head. All the other children were watching. Her strokes were perfect and her hair flew out to both   
sides, being in pigtail braids. She finished with a sort of pirouette and landed.   
"Sugoi! Usagi-chan that was amazing!" She turned around to see Kaji.  
"Kaji-kun, you skate too?" She was fascinated with the idea that there was anyone she knew that  
skated.   
"'Course! Wanna partner skate?" She threw him a confused look.  
"Oh yeah...you might not know how. It's okay, I know you can. It's in your blood." He took her  
small hand in his and started off gliding.   
"Now triple axle in the air while I hold you!" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Usagi  
jumped, aided by Kaji's grip around her ankles, and spun. He ended up spinning, too, and brought her  
down. They did it waltz style for a while, then partner crane glide. She pirouetted at the end and he  
caught her. He brought her to her feet.   
"That was fun! Kaji-kun, I wanna see you again sometime, but I have to go." She glided backwards  
and stopped at the edge of the ice to walk off. She walked to the changing room. Images of her father  
hitting her somehow made their way into her mind, causing her to wince. She saw a figure up ahead.  
She hoped it hadn't seen her wince.  
"Usagi-chan. What's wrong? Can't you tell me?" Kaji looked at her worriedly.  
"No no, it's nothing."  
"Come on. Tell me, I won't tell anybody. I'll be here for you. I promise." She gazed into his deep  
green eyes and sighed.  
"Don't do anything about this, but...My daddy hits me. He says incomprehensible things like 'You  
shoulda been the one to die.'" She burst into tears. For Kaji's moment of understanding, he held  
her into his arms.   
"I really am sorry, I just can't share this pain with you. I don't want you to worry. Memoria karumyer!" She had erased his memory  
of their conversation. She put her wand away into her space pocket.  
Her mother took her hand and walked away to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Too much. I'm not that pleased with this chapter either.  
PK 


	4. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures  
  
Weehaa! This chapter will hopefully answer all you people's questions. Trust me, it ties together.  
And this isn't supposed to comply with the actual story, it's not going to happen like it did in the  
TV show.  
I don't own SM, blah blah blah...  
  
  
"Tsukaeri. Wake up."  
"What IS it?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"I think the baby's coming."  
"All right, woman, get in the car."   
"Girl! Wake up! Follow me. You can't be home alone for that long. Unless of course..." He punched  
her, once again shaking her 4 year old body with extreme pain. He continued to barrage her with  
strikes.  
"Once your mom has that baby, I won't have to have time for you! You fuckin bitch! Get up!"  
She was trembling against the wall of her room.   
"NOW!! DIE!!!" He picked her up by her neck, ready to break it. For just a moment, she slipped  
between life and death. For just a moment, Tsukaeri had won. For just a moment. A girl who looked  
to be Usagi's older self, a beautiful girl of about 14, only dressed in some sort of white gown, came  
to the young child.  
"Now is not your time to die. You have to live. You were sent to this Earth for a reason." She touched  
the middle of the little girl's forehead and it sprang to life. Usagi woke up, determination shining  
in her eyes.   
"Now, you don't need the wand. You have your own powers now." The small girl handed the older  
one the tannish piece of wood.  
"Good girl. I'll see you again sometime."  
"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!!" The young girl shouted. A brilliant flash of pink light engulfed  
her and she came out wearing some kind of sailor fuku with a tiara over her forehead. Her boots  
appeared to be knee length.   
"Don't try it, Tsukaeri." She hissed.  
"Wh-whatever. Just get in the car and bring something quiet to do in the waiting room." She let  
the transformation wear off and found her gameboy. She stuffed it into her pocket after dressing.  
She discovered that she had a strange brooch that had lit up when she transformed. She'd figure  
it out later, anyway. She had a while to wait in the waiting room of the hospital, playing gameboy.  
~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's a healthy boy." The doctor announced.   
"That's wonderful!" Kaeri exclaimed.  
"We'll call him Shingo. Tsukino Shingo means sign of the moon."  
"Okay...?" Kaeri fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~A FEW WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~  
"Can I see Shingo?" Usagi asked.  
"Okay, Little Rabbit, you can." She crept into the boy's room. She offered him a finger and he tugged  
on it.   
"May I pick him up?"  
"Sure, just be careful and put an arm under his neck."  
"Okay." She picked up the babbling baby and cooed softly at him. He calmed down and fell asleep.  
She kissed him on the cheek and put him in the crib. Tsukaeri rushed into the room.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Nothing, Momma just said I could see Shingo a little."  
"What's wrong with you, woman?! That poor boy'll catch her disease!" Kaeri could see that   
he was about to hit Usagi. Without thinking, she grabbed the young girl in her arms and took her  
to a karate dojo not too far from there.  
"May I enroll my daughter for lessons?"   
"Sure. We offer them free, and we're about to start a class. Name please?"  
"She's Tsukino Usagi and I'm Tsukino Kaeri."  
"Okay. Here's the gi. Get her changed." Usagi went into the changing room. She put the gi jacket  
on, tied it, and put the pants on. She tied the belt and straightened the jacket before bowing into the  
training room.(That's how they do it; I should know! ;))  
Her form was amazing. Anyone could see that. No one had ever done this well within their first  
2 years. Her kicks and punches were powerful enough to wind some of the brown-belts, and she learned  
her kata within the lesson. Then, it was time for sparring. She choked. She hoped they weren't allowed  
to do throws or grabs. They put her up against one of the green belts. She bowed and took her stance,  
ready to try to figure it out. The boy faked her a back knuckle to the head, then tried to counter punch  
her ribcage. She blocked. She had it figured out. Timing. She needed to time it right. There! He  
was concentrating on her foot movements to see if she would kick. Her feet could also show which  
direction she was moving to see her attack. But there was one weakness. If she got close and avoided  
his attacks, she could hit him 2 or 3 times. 'Now!' She thought. Her punch hit him in the ribs  
and the referee called it. The whole hour had passed. She bowed out of the training room, ready  
for the next practice session.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Weehaa! Did you like it??   
PK 


	5. Going Solo

Going Solo  
  
Part 5 to OPOPOF  
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
~USAGI IS 10 NOW~  
"Bye sweety, be good!" Kaeri kissed Usagi on the forehead and left with Tsukaeri. Usagi waved   
goodbye and went up to her room to find her book. She became engrossed in it for a few hours  
until the phone rang. She scurried down to the kitchen to get it.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, is this Miss Tsukino Usagi?"  
"Hai."  
"We have some bad news. May we come to tell you right now?"  
"Okay, Mister..." She hung the phone up and waited in the living room. She studied the intricate  
patterns on the wallpaper for a little while until the doorbell rang.  
"Ikimasu!" She hurried up to the door and unlocked it, opening it with haste.  
"Your father, mother, and brother...were in a car crash. We need you to identify them so we know who they  
are. Please come with us to the hospital." Usagi's face was blank. She couldn't believe this. Not  
her, not her...this couldn't happen!!  
She sat, looking forlornly out the window, staring into the depths of the blue sky.  
"Please come with us." She followed the men into the white building. She remembered being brought  
here by her mother once when she had been severely hurt by her father. She swallowed back the lump  
in her throat and continued to walk.  
She was stunned. Never had she seen such a place. Cold, lifeless, and limp bodies were strewn   
accross the floor carelessly in black cases. She walked carefully to avoid stepping on any.  
"We'll leave you here. Call us with this when you have found them." The men handwed her a small  
gadget with a button on it. She noticed a boy standing over in the hall. He was a few years older  
than her, with neat black hair. His eyes were a deep blue from what she could see.   
"Excuse me?" Usagi was near crying now. Her waist length odangoes shook as she sobbed.  
"If...you d-don't mind my...asking...what're y-y-you...here for?" Her face was now strewn with tears  
like a waterfall.   
"I have to come here nearly every week. Someone always dies in my family. It just happens. My parents  
died a few years ago." The boy held her hand. It reminded her of what her mother used to do and  
suddenly she was comforted.  
"I never have any friends. Everyone thinks I'll die too."  
"I'll be your friend."  
"Really?"  
"yeah."  
"Everyone thinks that I'm gonna die..."  
"I don't think so."  
"What?"  
"I said, I don't think so. You have to be really strong to got through this much. I know you'll live  
a long and happy life." Usagi smiled sadly.  
"My Mom and Dad died today. My father...used to hit me. He would say things like I should have  
been the one to die. My little brother died, too. They know who he is. But I just can't bear  
to look at these bodies. I don't want to see my mother and father."  
"It's okay. Tell me what they looked like. I'll help." He rubbed her back while wiping a few stray  
tears from her cheek.  
"My mom had hair like mine...she always had it in a ponytail...she was wearing a blue scarf, sweater,  
and long skirt. My dad always wore a suit. His tie was black and he has black hair and a goatee."  
"By the way, I'm Chiba Mamoru. What's your name?"  
"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi replied.  
"I'm 11."(AN, I'm making Usagi older now than she normally is compared to Mamoru)  
"I'm 10."  
'She's pretty...' He thought, but rubbed it away. He wasn't some sort of lovebug. He was always a  
loner. But she _was_ cute, he decided. She had lots of sense. He seemed like the kind of girl  
for him- No. He wasn't in love with her. He'd die before he could ever see her, so what was the point?  
'But I- I can't lie to myself. No. I won't.' He thought.  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
Phewph! I finally got Usagi and Mamoru together...or at least sorta!  
PK 


	6. Beyond My Reach

Beyond My Reach  
  
WHOOPS! PK forgot to write for OPOPOF...again...sry...*heavy, blunt object hits PK on head*  
PK: OWIES! @.@  
Heavy blunt object: Serves you right for not updating!  
PK: -.-; Since when do heavy blunt objects talk?  
Heavy blunt object: You shut up, I'll ask the questions!  
Fic: Can I get to writing yet?  
PK: ...k...but since when do you talk?  
Fic: Since I wrote that I do, that's why.  
PK: So you might write I'm a lesbian and other crazy lies like that?  
Fic: Yup. So you better be nice. As for you, Mr. Heavy Blunt object...I think I know what I'll do  
with you.  
Heavy blunt object: NO! NOT THE RABBIT GUPPIES!  
Fic: *grins evilly* I'll take care of that later. Okay. Here goes with the fic.  
If you review, please tell me who your favorite ranting character is!  
Well also, this is getting a little A/U because Usagi already has the ginzuishou.  
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
Btw Usagi is still 10.  
  
  
The brooch glimmered, attached to her necklace chain. She admired its beauty, examining the shining  
crystal embedded in the body. She clutched it, and to her surprise, she saw the face of that boy,  
Mamoru, was it? What was this feeling? She didn't know. Was it love? Or pure infatuation?  
Or was she just feeling sorry? She didn't know. She lay in her bed a while, pondering over this.   
A chill crawled slowly up her spine. Something was wrong. She grabbed her brooch tight, and   
shouted the phrase she had known for a long time.  
"Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!" Her own essence engulfed her, and the brooch embedded itself  
in her prepubescent chest. Her calves were encased in hard, heeled boots, and a miniskirt came to  
her waist, attached to a sailor fuku sort of thing. After her gloves came on, wings, just for a second  
came, and then her tiara and earrings, then her odango protectors which she wasn't quite sure why  
she had. Finally, her transformation complete, she held her staff(dont' ask) and ran out of her house.  
The youma was a powerful one. Even worse, it saw her the minute she got there, not stopping to leave  
time for her introduction. It shot a powerful blast out at her, and she held her staff, clutching it  
to her body as a small child clutches their favorite stuffed animal. It was her only protection, and  
not being activated at the moment, was no help. Her small body crashed against a store window and  
people looked up, frightened the instant their eyes took in the sight. An ugly monster hissed at a girl  
trying to protect her town. One of these people was Chiba Mamoru. A terrible ache in his head  
made him run towards the men's room; his head felt like it would split in half. His presence took another  
form there, one which he did not know. A tuxedo, cape, hat, rose, and cane came to his use. He  
took off after the small girl's adversary. He shot his rose, leaving a small bit of blood where it had  
hit. He couldn't understand why, but this girl was familiar.   
"Sailor Moon! Get up! Sailor Moon!" His boyish voice was no use; she was out of consciousness.  
He picked her small, bloody, bruised form up and walked away.   
When he arrived at his apartment, scarred a little on his back from the fight with the youma, he  
gently settled the girl onto his bed. Then, her outfit started to glimmer. It left with it no trail, and  
the girl was in her regular uniform. A sailor fuku uniform; Juuban Middle School's uniform. This  
girl...blue eyes, blonde hair...he was sure he knew her. Then it came to him. She was the girl...  
who had promised to be his friend. Who he had fallen in love with. Lust took over his mind, driving  
him and 'Sparky Boy' mad. He couldn't stop, and brushed a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes flew  
open and Mamoru snapped back before she could realize what was going on. She rubbed her  
head.  
"Where am I...what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes, her vision blurred.She realized her body ached  
all over. She also realized that that boy was...Chiba Mamoru.   
"G-gomen nasai..." Mamoru looked down, unable to stop the rush of color flooding to his cheeks,  
his heart pounding in his ears. 'Oh my god...she hates me now...I'm sure...OH MY GOD!' When he  
looked up, she was nowhere to be seen. Only a small brooch, pink and tan with a crystal embedded  
in it, remained.  
Hehe. I actually got them to make contact.  
PK 


	7. Complete

Complete  
  
So we're gonna revisit Usagi, etc...I've been asked for the next chapter 'now' so you'll get it  
'now'.  
No rants because PK didn't forget!  
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
Her heart pounded fast inside her chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered her face. Her shoes  
clacked on the ground hard, with fast rhythm. Her mind was twirling.   
'He kissed me...I flipped out...oh my god what if he thinks I hate him?!' She finally reached the  
abandoned house, pulled out a key, and let herself in. She remembered, when they had first met,  
he had given her his phone number. She looked for it desperately in the kaban, to no use. A small  
bit of paper was attached to her notebooks. There. She pulled it out and dialed the number.  
  
His heart thumped steadily, but fast. 'I'm sure she hates me now. It's true.' He flopped onto the bed,  
savoring her sweet scent, some of which was left there from the time he had taken her. Her wounds  
weren't even bandaged. How was she running?   
The phone rang. He wondered who that could be, but nontheless, not wanting to make the person wait,  
picked it up. A voice he longed to hear answered.  
"Moshi moshi? Is this Mamoru-kun?"  
"...h-h-hai..."  
"Listen, could you meet me at central park, east wing where that huge ash tree is in 5 minutes?"  
"O-okay, I guess..."  
"Great! Bye!"  
"Ja..."  
She ran outside and kicked the kickstand up, pedaling fast and hard. The wind ripped at her wounds,  
making them sting, but she didn't care. She had to get there. Beads of sweat formed and dripped  
down her face, but she didn't care. She skidded to a halt by the ash tree, and saw Mamoru there already.  
She chained her bike to the rack and walked over. Her feet shuffled as she looked to the ground.  
She was wearing her kaban on her back so no one would see the bright red marks which stained  
her fuku. He was the one to start conversation.  
"You wanted to meet me here?"  
"yeah..."  
"Well why?"  
"The truth is Mamoru-kun, I don't know why. I don't know why my heart beats at the pace of a   
frightened rabbit's when I see you. I don't know why I flipped out before; I don't know why  
I wanted to make you feel better. I just don't know. But even if I don't know why I love you.   
Even if it means you'll think poorly of me, even if you avoid and ignore me. I can't lie to my  
own heart. I can't." She let a long breath in and out.  
He was staring at the ground blankly, his mind working at the speed of light. This girl...  
A shot broke the silence. A youma was there. Usagi reached for her brooch; it wasn't there.   
"Oh my god Mamoru-kun...is my brooch at your house?"  
"Come to think of it...I remember a brooch left on my bed before...is it yours?"  
"I think so." Mamoru put her on the handle bars of his bike and sped off, ignoring the shouting people.  
They arrived at the apartment building only to find the brooch was not there. A figure in the distance  
ran off with it, and it was his only clue. He transformed to Tuxedo Mask unconsciously, scooped  
her in his arms, and jumped out the window, over many building tops. When he met with the figure,  
he put Usagi down. He pulled his cane out and proceeded to start fighting.  
Cane and sword met several times, but the cane snapped, leaving only his roses and fists to fight with.  
With one punch, he succeded in getting the brooch out of his hand. He fell off the building.   
Sailor Moon dodged and dispersed, jumping off the building but landing safely, and picked Mamoru  
up. She took him the few blocks to the hospital since there were no phones nearby.  
A few days later, she could see him. She looked at him, his face hooked up to oxygen masks, a large  
fiberglass cast over his leg. A heart monitor beeped in the corner of the room. She took up his hand,  
kissed it, whispered sweet comments to him.   
"You can't die now Mamoru...no you can't...please don't...I want you to be alright!" The last word  
trailed to a wail, one of her tears landed on the brooch, and it activated. The light woke Mamoru  
up, but he sprang into a vision.   
Princess Serenity was kissing with Endymion...they were to marry. Beryl attacked. The Prince went  
to fight, leaving her with only the hope he would return alive. However, Beryl was not to be under  
estimated, so the Queen used the last of her powers to bring all of them to Earth in a new life, but  
before that happened...  
Endymion was ripped free from all gravity, thrown into the air. Princess Serenity, unable to breathe,  
was forced up as well, stopping her heart. The Queen had no other choice. These Sailor Soldiers  
would awaken one day if evil was to return.  
His lungs worked normally once again. He pulled the oxygen tubed out of his nose and mouth, freed  
himself from the lines of electricity, leaving him in his t-shirt and shorts. He stood up and embraced  
the trembling girl next to him. He kissed her, this time meeting no resistance. He slipped his  
tongue into her mouth, and she, not knowing what to expect, bit it. Hard.  
"YOW!" He danced around a little due to the pain emenating from his tongue.   
"S-sorry Mamoru-kun..." She giggled. She pulled out an ice cube and gave it to him. They'd  
be together forever. It was definately going to be forever. But forever was what she wanted;  
she was complete.  
~~~TSUZUKU~  
No this is not the end.  
PK 


	8. Oops...(a Kaji trubute)

Oops...  
  
oops...I FORGOT ABOUT KAJI!!!  
SM doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
Just a little Kaji tribute explaining why he won't show up.  
  
Kaji has now moved to America/England/wherever. Kaji has returned, though, but not for long.   
When he sees Usagi and Mamoru together he gives up hope and runs away and is now a hobo in the  
streets. Bye bye Kaji.  
  
PK 


	9. Time and Time Again

Time and Time Again  
PK finally got off her lazy ass....:)  
~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat in the park. It was a beautiful day and the birds were singing.Usagi was concentrating solely on Mamoru.  
  
"If eyes are windows to the soul, what's my soul like?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well...I see kindness, love, and mischieviousness."  
  
"Hmph. Oh well. Worth a try. Anyway, I have to go. Karate. See you later!"  
  
"Ja mata." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let her run off with her duffel bag.  
  
~FIVE HOURS LATER: 8:00 P.M.~  
  
Usagi's phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Ara, Mamo-chan! Good evening! What? Why? Oh fine, I'll be there soon. Ja ne."   
  
She ran to her room, changed into her school uniform, put on a jacket, and ran outside. The wind swept her odangoes from her   
back, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She was running at breackneck speed towards Mamoru's apartment.  
  
As she reached the apartment building, she saw him sitting on a bench outside.   
  
"C'mon!" He took her hand, leading her towards downtown.  
  
"Mamo-chan! This is the city! It's dangerous at night! Who knows what could happen!" Usagi's pleas were no good. Mamoru  
just turned around to face her, and pressed his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh. Usa-ko, I'll protect you. Don't ever forget that." He removed his finger from her lips and kissed her tenderly.  
  
They kept running, not looking back, until Mamoru stopped in an alleyway, causing Usagi to stop. They were both completely   
winded.  
  
"Sheesh, Mamo-chan, what was that about?" Usagi leaned on her knees.  
  
"Look over there!" He exclaimed. There was a large black pillar where Tokyo Tower used to be.   
  
"Moon Prism Power! Make up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon quickly. When she finished, Mamoru had also transformed  
into Tuxedo Mask. They both jumped up on top of a building and quickly made their way towards the large pillar.  
  
Once they were at the bottom of the large crystal mass, they looked around for an entrance. None to be found. Black lightning  
came down, and they both jumped out of the way. Where the lightning had struck, there was a large hole in the ground.  
  
"That's our only clue. I guess we have to go down." Sailor Moon held her breath and jumped, closely followed by Tuxedo  
Mask.  
  
They seemed to fall forever. They landed, finally, on a large floating slab of Obsidian.   
  
"Ouch! They could at least add padding!" Sailor Moon rubbed her sore behind. She straightened up when she heard something  
strange, like footsteps, but they were barely audible. As the volume increased, the sound began to fill her head. It echoed  
back and forth, giving her a terrible headache. She clutched at her head, trying to make the sound stop. Finally, the  
pain was too much for her and she blacked out. Tuxedo Mask was nowhere to be seen as Sailor Moon was dragged off into the  
distance.  
~  
Her eyes opened a crack. The light in this room was dim, and her head was still pounding slightly with the remnants of   
that awful headache. Then, she remembered. Mamoru! Where was he? She looked around, unable to find Mamoru.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Where are you?" She called out, but no one answered. She examined her surroundings. She was probably  
inside the tower. She got up, and walked around. She found a large, heavy door. She pushed her whole body weight into it  
and it budged enough for her to squeak by.   
  
The space beyond the door was all bright light. She found herself floating, and she saw, vaguely, a body's outline. She   
floated towards it, and there, in front of her, was a lifeless Mamoru. His body was cold and limp.  
  
"Mamo-chan...what happened....oh, Mamo-chan..." The first crystal tears came, pouring down her face. She embraced him.  
"I'll make sure that whoever did this pays." With that, she floated upwards, until she felt a seal break. She was standing  
in front of a large throne. A black silhouette sat there, holding Mamoru in a glass case. She felt anger rush within her.  
She drew her wand out.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Pow-" She stopped mid-sentence. It held Mamoru up in front of her. She couldn't attack it directly. It sent two  
bolts of black lightning at her, pushing her backwards. She felt two gashes trickle blood on both of her arms. She staggered  
up, but was hit again. Her eyes were near blank now, her life just barely holding on.   
  
"I...can't die...not now...I have so much to live for!" She stood up, new determination shining in her eyes. Two more bolts  
came rushing at her, but she was not hurt. She transformed into Princess Serenity, and held her wand up.  
  
"Mamoru, I need your help. Your power, your love...." Her voice trailed off, but came back full and strong; "Moon Cosmic  
Power!!" A large ball of light grew in size, slowly engulfing all of the silhouette, Mamoru, and the black pillar.   
  
Their hands touched, and Tokyo Tower returned.   
  
~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today has been exhausting. Mamoru and I just saved Tokyo Tower, and life is pretty much back to normal.   
But like I said, I can't do anything alone. It's not my life; it's our life. Our past, our present, and our future.  
-Usagi  
~OWARI~  
  
FINISHED! WAI!!!!  
-PK  
AUTHOR's NOTE:  
I want to thank Chibi-Ami-chan for all her help, and Chibi-chan, and Asta, and everyone else.  
To point this out for a final time, Sailor Moon and all related characters and themes are copyright 1992  
by Naoko Takuechi/Kodansha. I only own Kaji and this storyline. Technically I don't own any of it. But I just made it up.  
  
This is my longest, and by far, the most time-consuming project I have done SM-wise. 


End file.
